


Agency

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acting for another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agency

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'sunrise' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Somehow Yunho's sappiest moments always seem to center around Junsu. What Changmin doesn't understand is why Yunho feels the need to share every single one of those moments with _him_.

When Yunho spends a good half-hour mooning over Junsu's smile - 'it's so pretty, just like sunrise over the mountains!' Yunho burbles - Changmin decides he's had enough. (That, and Junsu had a quiet word with him a couple of days before that put a whole new spin on the issue. Junsu's capable of laying his plans with great care - and a really worrying smile, though Yunho probably wouldn't agree about the worrying-ness.)

Changmin very magnanimously stops just short of hitting Yunho over the head, settling for a solid whack with the clue bat instead.

"Will you just get over your denial and tell Junsu you love him already?" he snaps, and takes great satisfaction in the way Yunho's eyes go wide.


End file.
